Dinocoaster/Gallery/3
The chase continues S3E1 Ticket flies to a parade.png S3E1 Ticket flies before the drum major.png S3E1 Ticket spins around the baton.png S3E1 Ticket flies under the cheerleaders.png S3E1 Ticket spins around an acrobat.png S3E1 Ticket flies before the brass band.png S3E1 Ticket getting blasted by a trumpet.png S3E1 Ticket flies high into the air.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg pass the parade.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg stop.png S3E1 AJ "Look!".png|Look! S3E1 There goes the ticket.png S3E1 Ticket flies into the pie factory.png|"Hubcaps! It's blowing into the pie factory!" S3E1 Zeg "Pie factory?".png|"Pie factory?!" S3E1 Zeg "My oh my".png|"My, oh my!" S3E1 Blaze and Zeg drive into the pie factory.png The pie factory/berry blasters S3E1 Blaze and Zeg inside the pie factory.png S3E1 Ticket lands on a conveyor belt.png S3E1 Zeg sees the ticket land.png S3E1 Zeg jumps on the conveyor belt.png S3E1 Zeg rides on the conveyor belt.png S3E1 Ticket getting carried away.png S3E1 Zeg hears machinery working.png S3E1 Zeg notices something.png S3E1 Machine fills up with berries.png|"Zeg wonder what that machine do." S3E1 Machine starts shooting berries.png S3E1 Zeg "Uh-oh".png|"Uh-oh!" S3E1 Zeg gets splattered with berries.png S3E1 Zeg sent back the other way.png S3E1 Zeg lands back with Blaze.png S3E1 Zeg "Machine blast Zeg with big berries".png S3E1 Berry blasters appearing on conveyor belt.png S3E1 Blaze sees a way.png S3E1 We can hit the berries with rolling pins.png S3E1 Blaze "Grab a rolling pin".png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg hop onto the conveyor belt.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg drive down the conveyor belt.png S3E1 A berry blaster appears.png S3E1 Blaze blocks the berries.png S3E1 Blaze smashes a berry hard.png S3E1 AJ "All right!" 2.png S3E1 Zeg "Blaze bash berries!".png S3E1 Be careful where a berry blaster appears.png S3E1 Another berry blaster.png S3E1 It's going to blast Blaze.png S3E1 AJ "Bash 'em, Blaze!".png S3E1 Berry blaster starts firing.png S3E1 Blaze bashes the berries.png S3E1 Zeg cheers for Blaze.png S3E1 AJ "Nice going, Blaze".png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg go further down the conveyor belt.png S3E1 There's another berry blaster.png S3E1 It will blast Zeg this time.png S3E1 Berry blaster fires.png S3E1 Zeg bashes the berries.png S3E1 Zeg "Berries go...".png S3E1 Blaze "Nice one, Zeg".png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg continue further.png S3E1 Yet another berry blaster.png S3E1 It will blast Zeg again.png S3E1 Berries fire out.png S3E1 Zeg bashes more berries.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg high tire with rolling pins.png S3E1 There's the way out.png S3E1 Two berry blasters.png S3E1 They'll blast both Blaze and Zeg.png S3E1 Berry blasters fire the berries.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg bash the berries together.png S3E1 Blaze bashes a berry.png S3E1 Zeg bashes a berry.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg bash the last berries.png Retrieving the ticket S3E1 Pie bakery.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg made it past all the berry blasters.png S3E1 Zeg points at something.png S3E1 Ticket flying over pies.png S3E1 Ticket lands in one of the pies.png S3E1 Ticket heading for the pie machine.png S3E1 We have to grab the ticket.png S3E1 Time for Blazing Speed.png S3E1 Boosters pop out.png S3E1 Give me Blazing Speed.png S3E1 Blaze shouts Let's Blaze.png S3E1 Blaze takes off down the conveyor belt.png S3E1 Blaze zigzagging past pies.png S3E1 Blaze zigzagging past more pies.png S3E1 Ticket almost to the pie machine.png S3E1 Blaze spotting the ticket.png S3E1 Blaze grabs the ticket in time.png S3E1 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S3E1 Blaze successfully got the ticket back.png S3E1 Zeg happily cheers Blaze.png S3E1 Zeg "Blaze saved ticket!".png S3E1 Blaze "Here you go, Zeg".png S3E1 Blaze gives Zeg the ticket back.png S3E1 Zeg "Zeg so excited".png S3E1 Zeg kisses the ticket.png S3E1 Zeg embracing the ticket.png S3E1 Blaze "This way".png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg leave the pie factory.png Riding the Dinocoaster S3E1 Extended shot of the Dinocoaster.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg return to the carnival.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg return to the Dinocoaster.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg step up to the ride operator.png S3E1 Zeg gives the operator his ticket.png S3E1 Operator "Have a nice ride".png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg board the Dinocoaster.png S3E1 Dinocoaster train goes up the lift hill.png S3E1 Blaze "Hang on everyone".png S3E1 Dinocoaster dropping down.png S3E1 Dinocoaster rises and falls.png S3E1 Dinocoaster goes through loop-de-loops.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg riding through loop-de-loops.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg ride through more loop-de-loops.png S3E1 Dinocoaster in a twisty drop.png S3E1 Dinocoaster passing a nearby dinosaur.png S3E1 Dinocoaster dropping farther.png S3E1 Zeg "Zeg love Dinocoaster!".png S3E1 Volcano bursts out confetti.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg enjoying their ride.png S3E1 Confetti rains on the Dinocoaster.png Crusher's waiting troubles, part 3 S3E1 Pickle almost at the front of the line.png S3E1 Pickle looks back.png S3E1 Pickle doesn't see Crusher again.png S3E1 Crusher peeks out of a hole.png S3E1 Crusher "I'm digging to the front of the line".png S3E1 Pickle has nothing to say.png S3E1 Crusher digging once again.png S3E1 Crusher "I'm here".png S3E1 Crusher pokes the top once again.png S3E1 Crusher gets out of the third hole.png S3E1 Crusher realizes he messed up yet again.png S3E1 Crusher ended up in the tomato toss game.png S3E1 Crusher "Uh-oh...".png|Uh Oh! S3E1 Crusher gets hit with tomatoes.png S3E1 Crusher disappointed as Pickle bounces.png S3E1 Pickle bouncing in the bouncy house.png S3E1 Iris out on Pickle.png To return to the Dinocoaster episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries